


Put your hands behind your back, please

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bottom!Harry, Cop!Louis, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, because ofcourse, dom!Louis, larry smut, police!louis, say whut bottom!harry, sub!Harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Yeah I know, just..are you way too tired?" Harry pouts slightly, knowing that Louis can't possibly deny that. Louis sighs, but a smile is tugging at the corner of his lips.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Maybe not that tired" He tries to sound unaffected, and Harry leans down to kiss him properly with tongue and all, hands gently cupping Louis' jaw.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Good" Harry pulls Louis back into the bedroom, Louis walking backwards and Harry forwards. "You've got your cuffs on you?" </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just porn. Nothing else really.<br/>Sorry it's a bit short, wanted to get the "cop!louis" idea out before the inspiration was gone, really.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>SORRY FOR THE TITLE<br/>IM SHIT WITH TITLES<br/>sorry again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put your hands behind your back, please

Louis and Harry had been together for about...Three years? Yeah, three years and things couldn't have been better. They met through mutual friends, a blonde Irishman to be precise. The story's kinda lame, they clicked immediately. Went out on a couple of dates and before you knew it; They were officially boyfriends. None of them thought love would come so easily, both had a bad history of ex-boyfriends, but they both found each other in a way none of them thought was possible. Harry seduced Louis with his wavy, chocolate coloured curls, green eyes and a smile brighter than the sun itself. He's taller than Louis, almost a whole head taller, but Louis secretly loves it. With his caramel coloured fringe swept aside neatly, eyes bluer than the ocean and sky combined, he flew Harry up to cloud nine. And they were happy, truly happy with each other, and that's really all that matters.

Louis works as a cop, ( _"Are you a dirty cop Lou?" "No I'm not Harry" "Oh but I bet you are"_ ), and Harry is working at a local bakery. He absolutely loves to bake, and brings home cookies and cakes all the time. ( _"You're trying to make me fat, Haz" "No, just taste this one, I baked it myself" "Y'know I have to be able to run if I want to catch some thieves"_ ).  
They live in an apartment in town, a ten minute walk to the bakery, and a ten minute drive to the police station. So they're good. Perfect even.

~*~

"Honey I'm home" Louis yells before he slams the door shut behind him. He's tired, eyelids heavy and sight dim. It's been a tough day at work, a lot of boring paperwork and on top of that, he forgot his lunch at home. He hears Harry rising from the couch in the living room, yelling back a drawn out "Lou", and he hears Harry smile. The lanky, green eyed boy (yes, boy, Louis 25 and Harry's only 22) appears in the doorframe, leaning against it with arms crossed across his chest.  
"Hi baby" He says when he sees Louis toe his shoes off. "You're still in your working clothes", he states, but it comes out more of a question. Harry has seen him in it plenty of times, on the station, and one time Louis actually pulled Harry over because he was horny. And maybe there was a blowjob in the back of Harrys car involved there somewhere. But however, Harry would never deny the fact how good Louis look in his uniform. How the navy blue pants clings to his arse, hugging the round piece of meat perfectly, or how good the shirt is just a _little_ to tight and shows off how fit Louis really is. He can't ever deny such a fact. Never.  
"Yeah sorry babe, just, was so tired really, wanted to get home, didn't think much about what I was wearing" Louis explains and Harry merely nods.  
"You tired?" He asks instead, walking up towards Louis to capture him in a quick peck on the lips.  
"Yeah, a lot of boring paper work today, my eyes are messed up" Louis says into Harrys chest.  
"Are you too tired?"  
"Too tired for what?" Louis leans back to look Harry in the eyes, blue meets green and he really never can get over how unbelievably green Harrys eyes really are.  
"I just...You look _really_ hot in your uniform" Harry says, emphasizing the word 'really'.  
"You've seen it on me before, Haz"  
"Yeah I know, just..are you way too tired?" Harry pouts slightly, knowing that Louis can't possibly deny that. Louis sighs, but a smile is tugging at the corner of his lips.  
"Maybe not _that_ tired" He tries to sound unaffected, and Harry leans down to kiss him properly with tongue and all, hands gently cupping Louis' jaw.  
"Good" Harry pulls Louis back into the bedroom, Louis walking backwards and Harry forwards. "You've got your cuffs on you?" He asks with a slight blush on his cheeks.  
They've never used Louis cuffs, but it's been bothering Harrys mind for weeks now. He'd really like to try them.  
Harry pushes Louis down on his back on the bed carefully, so he doesn't hurt him or anything.  
"Yeah I always do, I'm a good cop y'know" Louis smiles against Harrys mouth, breath warm. "Why? Wanna use them?"  
Harry nods, cheeks fully bloomed red, and it made Louis chuckle. "Didn't think you were into that really, you naughty boy Haz" He says playfully.  
"Just wanna try it, you don't have to if you don't wanna", Harry murmurs into the crook of Louis neck, teeth scraping along the skin.  
"Oh babe, I want to, I really want to, but then we do it my way, yeah?"  
"Yeah" Harry agrees, and Louis switch their positions so that he's on top of Harry, straddling Harrys midriff.   
"Now love, you want to get cuffed to the bed or just behind your back?"  
Harry ponders at that, before he says, "Behind my back", quickly adding, "If you want to of course".  
"Babe, I'm not the one getting cuffed, I get to fuck that pretty little arse of yours whether you're cuffed to the bed or behind your back. But c'mon, get on your stomach for me, love".  
  
Before Harry rolls over, Louis pulls his shirt off, exposing the creamy white skin, tattoos scattered all across his torso and arms. Louis never gets tired of the view, no matter how many times he's seen it before. Harry's as gorgeous as ever.  
"You're so gorgeous, now roll over, love" He murmurs and Harry complies, rolls over and puts his hands behind his back. Louis carefully closes the cuffs around Harrys wrists, careful not to strap them too tight or anything. "You good?" He asks and Harry nods.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm good"  
Louis's glad Harry's wearing joggers, if he'd wear his jeans, which are abnormally tight, he'd never get them off quick enough. He pulls off his own shirt before though, and undoes his zipper and his pants are soon enough on the floor along with his shirt. He straddles the lower part of Harrys thighs, sliding the joggers off slowly, before they too join they clothes on the floor.  
"Wanna eat you out" Louis says into Harrys black boxers.  
"Yeah, fuck yeah, please do" Harry answers out of breath, gently pushing his arse up against Louis face.   
Louis pulls down the boxers carefully, exposing new, pale skin that maked Louis mouth waters. Harry lifts his hips up in order to help, and Louis orders him to get up on his knees, face still pushed down into the mattress.  
"You're so pretty Haz, always are y'know" Louis murmurs into the soft skin of Harrys arse, breath making goose bumps rise where it hits. He experimentally licks a broad, fat stripe from Harrys balls all the way up to the top of the crack, and he feels Harry quiver underneath him. He teasingly licks around the puckered hole, kissing it gently and the skin around it.  
A string of curse word blended with Louis name fills the room when Louis tongue pushes past the ring muscle and enters the warmth of _Harry_.  
"Fuckfuck Lou, Lou shit" Is all Louis hears when he begins to fuck Harry with his tongue. Louis grabs the chain between the cuffs, pulls them towards himself to let Harry know that he's in charge, even though Harry would never question that. But Harry seems to like it, lets out a deep, growly moan from the bottom of his throat. Louis slips a finger into Harry, sliding it in easily due to all the saliva. Harrys breath is laboured, Louis has definitely missed this. Missed the way Harry clenches around him, how Louis can make Harry pant so hard and make him forget his own name.   
"Gonna prep you for my cock"  
Louis's usually not much of a talker in bed, but seeing Harry in cuffs, just laying there and _takes it_ all so well, not being able to touch himself, makes Louis want to talk. "Gonna prep you real good, love" He continues, sliding another digit inside Harrys engulfing warmth. He scissors his fingers, loosening Harry up, and earns more of those delicious moans from Harry.  
"One more Lou" Harry cries out, fucking himself already on Louis two fingers. Louis slaps him on the bum, not too hard, but it'll make the skin tint wonderfully red.  
"Don't forget who's in charge, love" Louis warns, "What's the magic word?"  
" _Pl-eeease_ Louis, pleaseplease, can you add another, please" Harry desperately moans out.  
"Since you asked so nicely" Louis says, satisfied with how Harry begged so nicely. He slips a third digit in, feeling how incredibly tight Harry really is around his fingers. They haven't had actual sex in quite some time, Louis's been way too busy with work and has worked late and odd hours at work. There hasn't really been time for sex really, a couple of rushed blowjobs and handjobs, but mostly just heavy make out sessions that's been leavning both with a raging hard-on but neither has never really taken care of it. But now, there's no excuse for backing out now, and they both feel the need to go on with this. They neeed to cleanse the sexual tension between them, like right now.    
  
And Louis sucks a purple mark on the inside of Harrys thigh, his absolute favorite spot after Harrys collarbones. Just when he's about to suck another lovely mark on Harrys thigh, Harry speaks up.  
"C'mon Lou, fuck me" Harry rasps out before adding, " _please_ ". And really, who is Louis to say no to that?  
"Okay love, stay put okay? I'll go get the lube, alright?" And Louis scampers off the bed, opening the drawer on the bedside table and pulls the bottle of lube out. When he turns around, he has to stop and take a couple of deep breaths, compose himself. The sight of Harry, his face pressed into the mattress, arse up in the air and hands cuffed behind his back is simply breathtaking.  
  
"Babe you look so good, so good right now"  
He has to say that, he has to let Harry know how gorgeous he looks. A vague imprint of Louis palm is still visible on Harrys right cheek, and Louis has to bite back a proud smile. They stopped using condoms a long time ago, neither of them slept with anyone else and netiher can get pregnant so they didn't see the point in covering up their pricks.  
Louis slicks himself up, placing a quick peck on Harrys arse before he placed the tip of his cock at the entrance. He nudged the tip inside, hearing Harrys sharp intake of breath before he pushed all the way in. Harry had implied in between the lines that he kinda wanted it rough tonight, with the cuffs and all, so Louis figured it'd be alright.  
"Fuck Lou" Harry hissed, teeth clenched tightly. Louis pulls at the cuffs, feeling how slack Harry is underneath him. Why hasn't he thought about using the cuffs before?   
Louis gives him a second to adjust, keeps the chain taut all the time. He pulls back out and slams right back in again. Harry was so tight around his three fingers, this, this is simply just amazing. The lack of sex has made him tight as a virgin again, making Louis shut his eyes in pure pleasure.   
"Think you can come from my cock, love?" Louis muses, "Think you can come from my cock in your arse, pounding into you?" Those filthy words makes Harry meet Louis every thrust, hitting a little bit deeper than before.  
"Yeah, yeah I'll come from your cock" Harry breathes out in between moans.  
"Of course you will baby, you'll be good and come from my cock"  
"I'll be good, I'll be really good" Harry agrees.  
"You're so fucking tight baby, almost feels like fucking you for the first time all over again" Harry doesn't have time to even blush at that, but under different circumstances he probably would've.   
Louis gets up on his feet, crouches over Harry with one hand gripping Harrys hip while the other one pushes Harry down into the mattress, cock still pounding deep into Harrys arse. This position makes Louis hit Harrys prostate, with every thrust Harry grunts throatily.  
"Lou right there, right- just, shit, don't stop" He manages to get out, curls sticking to his forehead in the most beautiful way.  
"You gonna come? You gonna get these sheets all dirty?" Louis tries to thrust even harder, skin slapping against skin and heavy panting fills the room.  
"Yeah, yeah 'm close- close Lou" Harry's balancing on the edge, and finally tips over and vision goes blurry. White meets white when his come hits the sheets, Louis name on his lips.  
  
His head is dizzy, arms a bit numb, but Louis keeps on thrusting a couple more times before he feels Louis spurt out his orgasm as well.  
"Shit Haz" Louis voice breaks on the last syllable, a strangled moan follows right after the words are said. Louis's breathing heavy, hands goes slack around Harrys hips. He hadn't realized how hard he was gripping them, until he removes his hands and sees faint bruises blooming up underneath the pale skin. Louis pulls out, falls down on the bed besides Harry who turns his head too face Louis. Louis forehead glows in sweat, lips parted and desperate for air.  
"Babe" Harry begins, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, I just, can you let me out of the cuffs maybe?" Louis looks up at him, eyes sparkling blue.  
"Yeah, shit, sorry, guess I'm a little dazed" Louis gets out of the bed, looking for his pants on the floor. He pulls out the small key from his front pocket and hops up onto the bed again.  
"You sore?" He asks carefully as he unlocks the cuffs.  
"Nah, not much" Harry caresses his wrists a bit while Louis puts the cuffs away on the bedside table. "That was..." Harry looks around in the room, tries to find the right adjective to describe  
"The most amazing sex, yet" He settles for, pulls Louis into a kiss. Louis sneaks his hands up around Harrys neck, fingers intertwines with a lock of hair.  
"Ya think?" Louis smiles, wider than ever before.  
"Yeah" Harry lies down, pulls Louis down with him and they're both facing each other on the bed, breaths mingling.  
"Guess I wasn't too tired after all" Louis states, although his eyelids feels heavy.  
"Nope, but c'mon now, let's sleep"  
  
They moved around until Louis was facing the wall, Harrys arm around his waist, the other one under the pillow and no air between them. Naked, not caring at all about brushing their teeth or put away the clothes on the floor.  
They leave all that for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> weeeeeeeeeeeeell  
> hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> you'll find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lydiakorhonen),  
> and here, so yeah  
> loveyou


End file.
